Coming HomeClosure
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: Nearly two years after loosing the love of her life, Kayla returns to the Expendables for the last time. She is finally coming home and finding closure after all she's endured with the only family she has ever known. Conclusion of the Kayla Quadrilogy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Expendables but Kayla is mine. Warning: Contains outrageous amounts of sappiness._

* * *

_The Expendables Fan Fiction_

**Epilogue: Part One**

**Coming Home**

**Seventeen Months Later**

Kayla pulled her SUV into the small lot in front of Tool's Tattoo Shop. She gazed at the sign with a wistful smile on her face. Kayla had so many fond memories of this place, as well as a few painful ones. Her trip down memory lane was interrupted as the baby began fussing. "Okay." Kayla said. "Hold yer horses, we're here." Kayla exited the vehicle and opened the backdoor to free her son from the car seat. Kayla slung a bag over one shoulder, holding the baby in the opposite arm. She approached the door and stared at it, her heart in her throat. It had been nearly a year and a half since she left so abruptly. Would they be angry? How had Tool healed? This was the only place that truly felt like home with the only people who felt like family.

Kayla considered for a moment just walking in the door but thought better of it and pounded on the door instead. She could hear riotous laughter inside and knew Tool had a full house. She wonder what they were celebrating. It was several moments before the door opened, and Kayla had to readjust her grip on the baby twice. At only eight months old he was already quite heavy. "You'll be more like your father than I thought." Kayla always told her son. The door opened revealing Tool's face who stared, awestruck, at the new arrival. "Kayla?" Tool said, instantly recognizing the woman who seemed very little changed, aside from the baby on her arm. "Hello, Tool." Kayla said with a wide smile. As if he had forgotten himself, Tool said: "Come in, sweet thing! You've got your hands full." He ushered her inside the shop which was full of old friends.

The team looked up at the new arrival as Tool exclaimed: "Look what I found!" Kayla smiled sheepishly, still afraid they may be cross at her for her sudden disappearance. Barney was the first to approach her; he glanced at the baby and then at her. The two shared features in common, but he had Gunner's influence as well with blue eyes and wispy blonde hair. Tool carefully took the baby from her arms, despite the child's whiney displeasure. He cooed at the child, making funny faces, and the baby quieted instantly. Barney embraced Kayla tightly and whispered: "Welcome back, little one." He released her and turned his attention to the baby who was now giggling wildly at Tool's goofy look. "And who is this?" Barney asked as the child turned to him with a confused look. Kayla smiled and replied: " I gave him the most beautiful name I could think of. Jonathan Gunner Ross Jensen." Barney turned to her suddenly, awed that his own name had been included. "I named him for the three people who matter most to me." Kayla told him. Barney was taken back. No one had named a child after him before, a dog maybe but never a child. Kayla glanced at Tool. "I'm sorry, Tool. I thought four names was enough." She smiled broadly at the old man who held a special place in her heart. Tool thought for a moment about her comment and suddenly broke out in laughter.

Barney ushered Kayla further into the room so she could greet the rest of the team. She studied their faces, looking for any traces of anger but she found only joy. Lee was the first to greet her with a brief but tender hug. "It's good to see you, honey." he said as he released her. Caesar and Toll greeted her next with gentle hugs and their own terms of endearment. Caesar playfully punched Kayla's shoulder which hurt more than she'd like to admit. He was a strong man and sometimes forgot that. Toll had held her tightly but there was a certain trepidation in his embrace. Yang hugged the wall, making no attempt to move or speak. Kayla watched him from a distance for a while as the others asked Kayla excitedly where she had been and what she had been doing. She mentioned moving to Connecticut, living in a small apartment and taking up a position as a waitress. This fact brought no small amount of amusement to Caesar who commented: "The first time she gets a bad tip she cuts their fingers off!" Everyone laughed including Kayla who responded. "I've mellowed out since becoming a mom. I just slashed their tires."

Kayla eventually found her eyes wander toward Yang, who still stood in his spot, brooding. Kayla approached him slowly, unsure of his current feelings. Yang's eyes never left her as she approached. She tried to maintain his gaze, but found it impossible. "I suppose and explanation is in order?" Kayla inquired and was shocked when Yang pushed himself off of the wall and hugged her tightly. "I understand." he whispered. "I had to grieve him, too." Kayla smiled and returned his embrace. Yang and Kayla was inextricably connect both through Gunner's life as well as his death. When he finally released her, Kayla said: "You don't need to worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay; bout time I put down roots. I know where my home is….and my family."

From behind her Tool called out: "Hey, when do I get to ink this little guy up?" Kayla and Yang shared a chuckle as she turned toward Tool. "I think we'll wait about twenty years for that." Tool put on a fake pout and whispered to little Jonathan about not listening to mom, being a rebel and how nice a scorpion might look on his back. Kayla approached Tool and told him: "I think I'm ready, though." Tool knew what she meant and asked her to name the time and he'd be happy to do the work.

Kayla spent a blissful evening with her boys. There were drinks and laughter and a few fights over who got to hold the baby next. It was quite a while before Kayla realized that Toll was missing from the group. She glanced at the far wall where he sat alone sipping his beer. Kayla wandered over to him and crouched down against the wall. Kayla felt a desire to say something meaningful and poignant, but nothing came to mind. Still, she had to end the awkward silence. "I wanted to thank you, for helping me after Gibbons attacked. I'm glad yours was the first face I saw when I woke up." Toll turned to her, his eyes strangely full of despair. "But you hoped it would be someone else." he said, his voice tinged with pain. Kayla knew he meant Gunner and her heart had yearned for him after the attack. "No. I knew that wasn't possible." Kayla responded matter-of-factly. The pair fell into another uncomfortable silence but, at long last, Toll found the courage to speak. "I'm not real good with this sort of thing, so here goes. I've had a crush on you for a long time but I knew you were Gunner's girl, probably before anyone else. I'm not trying to replace him, I know I never could, but someday I might ask you out." Kayla took a moment to digest what he told her. In the past Kayla had seen Toll's eyes wander to her, but never made the connection. She only had eyes for Gunner, her sweet warrior, her defender, her guardian….her soul mate. Now, faced with this new revelation, Kayla had come upon the chance to take the last step in grieving her lost love, letting go. Kayla smiled gently and replied: "I think I'd like that." The relief showed on Toll's face as they quietly sipped their beers together.

Barney offered Kayla and Jonathan a place to stay until she found an apartment. Now that she had the baby, a cot in Tool's back room wouldn't do. Kayla approached the alcove where Gunner's remains, knife and vest still enjoyed their place of honor. "Everything's as you left it. Gunner will always be here." Tool said from behind her. Kayla turned toward him as he watched her through kind, caring eyes. "Thank you." Kayla said softly. "I've carried him with me every day since I left." Tool noticed she still wore Gunner's necklace, but did not ask about the grenade pin beside the pendant. "You were right." Kayla continued. "It does get a little easier each day. Now I have my little Jonathan, my best piece of Gunner." Tool smiled, remembering the frail, angry woman who had been there over a year ago vowing vengeance on her beloved's killer. Now she was a strong, confident woman and a mother to boot. "I think motherhood suits you. I can see it in your eyes." Tool told Kayla as she blushed at the compliment.

Barney called out to her from the door. "Ready to go?" Kayla nodded and kissed Tool gently on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." she said as she began to make her way to the door. "You know, if I was a little younger or crazier, I'd think you were sweet on me." Tool called after her. Kayla and Barney glanced at one another, both rolling their eyes as they walked out the door. As promised Kayla returned the next day and Tool readied his tattoo gun. She sat for hours while Tool worked as Toll held her hand. Slowly the skull with a crow atop it emerged on her flesh. Below a banner with the word expendable. When Tool had finally finished he allowed Kayla to examine his handiwork. Tool bent close to her ear and whispered: "Look in the crook of the banner, I left you a gift." Kayla eyed the tattoo, searching. There, just as Tool had said was a small letter "G". Kayla instantly knew it stood for Gunner. Kayla fought back tears that she had not cried in a long while. Kayla hugged Tool gentle, but hissed as he accidentally touched her back. "Sorry." He mumbled but Kayla smiled despite the minor pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Do not own Expendables, only Kayla and any new characters. Warning: more sappiness._

* * *

_The Expendables Fan Fiction_

**Epilogue: Part Two**

**Closure**

**Three Months Later**

Toll walked Kayla up the front steps of the small house she was renting. She had been given the option to buy and was giving it serious consideration. Barney had made all of the original arrangements for the residence until Kayla could find employment. He didn't mind, he liked being able to help. Toll and Kayla stood, facing one another in the dim porch light. Toll was the first to speak, albeit uneasily. "So….is this a handshake goodnight, or a kiss goodnight?" Kayla managed a small smile. "I think the second one sounds kinda nice." She replied shyly. Toll grinned at her, the lump in his chest finally easing. He bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers. A tingling sensation jolted through Kayla's body at their intimate touch. Bravely, Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Toll in deeper. Their kiss was passionate and intense and filled a need within both of them. Only when they finally broke off, did Kayla let herself breathe. Kayla gazed up into Toll's eyes which sparkled as he smiled. "Goodnight." She whispered as she slowly slipped through the door of her house. Kayla stood with her back against the door, a wistful smile on her face. Lacy walked toward the door from the living room and said: "Oh, I know that look." Kayla's grin only grew wider, although concern and doubt gnawed at her. "Do you think this is wrong?" She asked Lacy who shook her head and responded: "No. You're happy, there's nothing wrong with that." Kayla found herself torn and her face showed it. It had been nearly two years since Gunner's death and Kayla cursed herself for thinking of him less and less each day. Now that she had developed feelings for Toll, she feared she was betraying Gunner's memory.

Lacy could see the concern on her face. "All Gunner ever wanted was your happiness. You shouldn't deny yourself that now that he's gone. It's good to move on." Lacy said. Kayla realized the truth in what she spoke. "Maybe it's time I retired this." Kayla said, indicating Gunner's necklace. She had continued to wear it day and night and although she had spent quality time with Toll, he had not mentioned it to his credit. Lacy smiled kindly at Kayla, knowing the sacrifice she was considering making. "It might be a good way to let go." Lacy began. "But keep it close by, somewhere safe, to always remember him." Kayla nodded and thanked Lacy for babysitting and Lacy responded that it was no problem at all.

Kayla walked down the hall and instinctively toward Jonathan's room. She laid her arm on the railing of his crib and watched the sleeping child. Kayla hoped he would grow into a strong man like his father, of whom he reminded her so much. Kayla had already told Barney she did not want the mercenary life for her son, however, if he chose it of his own free will she would give her blessing. Kayla reached down to touch Jonathan's downy, soft hair and spoke quietly. "Your father was a great man. Maybe crass, maybe violent, but he was always kind to me. He could be sweet and tender, or strong and brave. I hope you will be all of those things. One day I will tell you about him and how much I loved him. How much I still do." She tucked him in and walked toward her own room across the hall.

Kayla undressed and donned her usual sleeping attire, grey cotton pants and a white t-shirt. She stood before her dresser, studying herself in the mirror. Slowly and bravely she unclasped the necklace that had not left her body in nearly two years. Slowly, she lowered it into a ceramic jewelry box. Lastly, she removed the rose ring and placed it beside the necklace, slowly closing the lid. She glanced back at the mirror for a moment, feeling naked and alone without the necklace and ring. Kayla said her own silent farewell to Gunner and found a sudden lightness in her heart. Kayla knew he would always be her first love, but now felt content enough to move on. Kayla shut off the light and crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be a new day and a new beginning. Her last thought was of Toll, her silent, brooding courter and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Kayla and Toll spent more and more time together. She no longer went on missions with the team, but worried when he was away. Everyone watched as their love grew deeper, much as they had when Kayla and Gunner had been together. Toll would never truly replace him, but Kayla loved him in her own way. When Toll held her in his arms and offered her his warmth and affection, Kayla felt whole again. When they made love it was gentle and sweet. It did not have the same desperate passion she and Gunner had shared, but it was no less wonderful. Toll doted on her and her son, treating the boy as his own. Never once did it bother him that the boy was Gunner's child, in fact it had a sort of poetic closure to it. Toll was a man of few words, but he always found a way to make Kayla blush. In classic Toll fashion, as he was about to leave for a mission, he tossed a small box toward Kayla. She opened it and stared breathless at the beautiful ring inside. As he was about to climb into the plane, Kayla rushed after him and kissed him passionately. "Yes." She whispered and received the biggest smile Toll had ever worn.

Toll and Kayla were married a few months later in a small, quiet ceremony at a park beside a shimmering pond. Over the place where they would say their vows stood two large trees that grew together in an eternal embrace. Toll stood nervously as Barney and Caesar poked fun of him in his tuxedo. "Why are you pickin' on me, you guys are in monkey suits too." He scolded them. Barney laid a reassuring hand on Toll's shoulder. "You're not gonna faint, are ya?" Barney could barely contain his chuckle. Toll turned briefly and shot him a disparaging look. "Don't worry." Barney began. "When you see that beautiful woman walkin' toward you, everything else will go away. You won't even hear us making fun of you." Barney was right, in fact. Kayla walked down the makeshift aisle, arm in arm with Tool who was the one she chose to give her away. She was dressed in a simple gown of satin and lace with an old fashioned looking veil that dangled nearly to the ground. A smile stretched across Toll's face as he beheld her. The world fell away and nothing existed but this vision in white. As they strode toward the place where Kayla and Toll would say their vows, Tool continuously toyed with his bowtie. Kayla noticed and couldn't help but chuckle.

Kayla had wandered through her life often adrift and apart. After the untimely death of her mother she spent seventeen years on the run with her father. With his death she was lost and vengeful, her world had fallen apart. With only retaliation in her heart she snuffed out the lives of fifteen men, those who had been instrumental in his death. When the team had found her, she was angry, lost, and afraid. Kayla found solace in the eyes of the brooding, Swedish giant with his own darkness. When her father had been avenged she sought her own way and found only death and torture. Once more her friends, her family were there to rescue her from the bonds of captivity. Gunner, the brutish warrior cared tenderly and brought her out of the darkness where she teetered precariously close to the brink of madness. She found love and compassion but that, too, was wrenched from her. Kayla found her world shattered again with Gunner's death and a new form of fear of the man who had killed him. Now she had found love once more and a beautiful son who retained within himself so much of his father.

Six months after the wedding, Toll, Kayla and Jonathan made a trip to Brazil to visit old friends. Luiza and Paolo still resided in their tiny house, despite the riches Kayla had left for them. Kayla knocked softly and was overcome with joy at the shocked face of Luiza who had answered the door. "Anjinho?" She asked as Kayla stepped forward and hugged the woman. "It is good to see you!" Luiza continued as she ushered the three of them in. Kayla chuckled as she instantly offered them all something to eat. "You're still doing that, huh?" Kayla asked. Luiza smiled. "You are guests. Besides, you too skinny. Need to eat." Kayla smiled sheepishly, fond memories of the little old woman playing in her mind. "I'll say." Toll suddenly chimed up, garnering an evil look from Kayla. "Who is this?" Luiza asked Kayla, winking. "This is Toll, my husband." Luiza seemed shocked and momentarily glanced at the little boy who clung to his mother's leg. "And this is Jonathan, my son…..and Gunner's." Luiza glanced at the little boy and suddenly realized the striking resemblance. With introductions out of the way they enjoyed their time together, speaking of old times and even of Gunner. Kayla felt no sadness at the mention of his name and realized that her heart had finally healed.

Kayla excused herself for a time and made a solitary trip to the old house she and Gunner had shared. She gazed at the failing facade, which at one time had held it's own charm. It was still empty and much was as she had left it, having not been occupied for over two years. Kayla stepped inside, but only for a few moments as the air felt thick and stifling. She stepped back out and wandered toward the back of the house that faced the river. Kayla found the orchids still blooming and growing with wild abandon. There was still a little life here, and maybe with time the jungle would reclaim this place and wipe it's painful history away. Absentmindedly, Kayla plucked one of the flowers and placed in her hair before making the trek back up the mountain. Kayla approached the Rodriguez house watching Toll and Jonathan play. The pair chased a beetle they found and Jonathan squealed with glee as he caught it. Toll waved to her as she breached the hill, leaving behind her tormented past for a happier future.


End file.
